


Comatose

by green_eyed_fallen_angel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clintasha - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Probably a happy ending, Stony - Freeform, The Russian Duo, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, almost major character death, also, mentioned PTSD, not quite though, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/green_eyed_fallen_angel/pseuds/green_eyed_fallen_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started with an invitation.<br/>Actually, no, it started before the invitation. After pining for the mechanic and catching Tony checking out Steve’s ass multiple times, Steve had decided to do something about it. With Natasha being, well, Natasha, and Bucky being back to his old dame-charming self, Steve had turned to them for advice. So with a step-by-step plan of action and two conniving Russians to boot, Steve was thrilled to find the perfect opportunity in his mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mission Star-Spangled Metal is A-Go

It all started with an invitation.   
Actually, no, it started before the invitation. After pining for the mechanic and catching Tony checking out Steve’s ass multiple times, Steve had decided to do something about it. With Natasha being, well, Natasha, and Bucky being back to his old dame-charming self, Steve had turned to them for advice. So with a step-by-step plan of action and two conniving Russians to boot, Steve was thrilled to find the perfect opportunity in his mail. 

“'Dear Avengers,   
To give you guys (and gal) a break from the everyday schedule of saving the world, I have decided to invite you to a weekend at my beach house! There will be good food and plenty of fun! Show up if you aren’t too busy. - Sam’.” 

Steve set the letter on the table and looked around the room at his teammates. Bruce looked nonchalant, Natasha was grumbling to Clint and Bucky about bikinis, Thor was messing with Mjolnir, and Tony was fiddling with his phone. “Oh come on, it’ll be fun!” he cajoled. “Who’s coming?”   
“We’re in,” Clint chimed motioning to the Russian duo and himself.   
“I could do with some sea-side relaxation.” Bruce admitted.   
“I shall gladly accompany my SHIELD brothers to his house of beach!” came Thor’s bellow. “Asgardian mead shall be supplied, for the Man of Iron still has yet to taste it!” Steve laughed.  
“Thank you, Thor.” Turning to the aforementioned, he frowned to see that Stark was still on his phone. “Tony? What about you?” The inventor looked up, startled, then back down to the prototype Stark-tech in his hands.   
“Well, how could I pass up a chance to taste Asgardian mead? That’s the stuff of legend.” After flashing a smirk at Thor, he spun his chair towards Steve. “How do we know that this beach house is secure?” Natasha folded her arms across her chest.   
“Don’t worry, Stark. This is Sam. It’s secure.”


	2. Motorcycles and Mayhem

Then commenced the planning. Each Avenger split off to their respective rooms to pack, excepting Clint, who followed Natasha. Steve heard the slam of the doors of Thor’s ‘Midgardian Wardrobe Holder’ as he opened his own. About half of the clothes were suits and dress shirts, which had been supplied by Tony. The other half he had brought from his apartment when Tony had first invited him to move into the tower. Steve smiled fondly at the memory. Tony had not been his usual full-of-gusto self, and Steve had thought his awkwardness to be rather adorable until he caught himself and quickly turned the adjective into funny. However, that adjective soon changed to 'idiotic’, when Steve had opened the door to a completely American-flag-themed room and “Star-Spangled Man” blasting through giant speakers on the ceiling.  
Clearing his head of the memory, a thought suddenly occurred to Steve. “Jarvis?” This was the perfect opportunity to initiate Operation Star-Spangled Metal, name supplied by Natasha.  
“Yes Steve?” came the automated reply.  
“Could you tell Tony to come in here? I need help packing.”  
“Of course, Steve.” A few seconds later, Jarvis told him, “Sir is on his way."  
“And could you tell Natasha that Operation Star-Spangled Metal is a-go? Thank you, Jarvis.” Steve looked away from the ceiling and turned back to his closet. It was only for the weekend, so he only needed one change of clothes and a pair of pajamas. Plus a jacket in case it rained; might as well pack a travel umbrella too…extra socks, extra underwear- a knock on the door startled Steve out of his musings. He crossed the room and opened it to a smirking Tony leaning on the door frame.  
“Hey there, Cap. I here you need help,” Tony grinned, deftly twirling a pencil between his fingers. Steve blushed and stepped aside to let him in. The shorter man immediately flopped down on the star-spangled comforter and stuck the pencil behind his ear.  
“Yes, if it isn’t a bother,” Steve replied. “The thing is, well, I- I don’t actually, you know, have a swim suit.” Tony stared at him, incredulous, then burst out laughing.  
“You don’t have a swimsuit? Who doesn’t have a swimsuit? Next thing you’ll be saying is that you can’t swim.” He laughed. Steve blushed and didn’t answer. “Wait what? You really can’t swim?!” Tony shook with laughter and rolled into a ball on the bed as Steve began to protest.  
“Tony, it’s not- stop laughing! It’s not funny! Tony!” Steve glared at the man on his bed steeling himself. ‘Remember what Bucky said.’ he thought to himself. ‘Tease him.’ He stalked towards the other man, and Tony stopped rolling around in favor of looking -slightly nervously- up at Steve. The super-soldier pounced, pinning Tony’s arms on either side of his head. He leaned down, millimeters away from Tony’s lips. The inventor was looking anywhere but his face, desperately thinking of wrinkly grandmas and boring board meetings. “Tony…” Steve whispered.  
"Y-yeah?” he croaked, clearing his throat.  
Steve leaned infinitesimally forward.  
“It’s not funny.”  
Tony gaped at him. Steve grinned and let go of the shorter man’s arms, getting up off the bed. “So, are you going to help me look for a swimsuit or not?” He tossed a leather jacket -‘When did he even get that?’ Tony thought- on over his tight cotton shirt and flounced out the door. Tony stared after him, shamelessly checking out his ass.  
“Shit,” whispered the mechanic, before jumping off the bed to follow the greek god of a man that was currently giving him lots of trouble in his nether regions.  
The elevator journey, since the whole building was Stark-tech, only took about ten seconds.  
“So, where do you suggest going?” questioned Steve. “For a suit, I mean.”  
“Well… Osklen is good. It’s really big, and lots of people use it.”  
“I didn’t know we were talking about you, Tony. Tell me more about the people that use it.” Tony stared at Steve in shock. First the bed stunt, and now this? If the super-soldier kept this up, he would need a nice cold shower soon. Maybe Steve would join him. Tony shook off the thought and smirked at Steve.  
“Oh, all sorts use it. It’s an open place, you know, it has stuff for men and women.” He replied, shifting towards Steve.  
“Well then, shouldn’t be too hard to find something.” Steve mused. The elevator dinged and Steve bowed Tony out. “Ladies first.” Tony huffed in protest, but allowed himself to be ushered through the doorway. Putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder, Steve said, “Wait here a minute. I’ll go pull the bike around.” Tony nodded and leaned back against the wall. “Oh fuck,” he whispered. "Really, Rogers? You just have to make me ride behind you on a fucking motorcycle. This’ll be fun.” The rumbling of the bike’s engine reached Tony before he saw it. The image that greeted him took his breath away. Steve was going just fast enough so that the wind made his jacket flutter out behind him and he was smiling like Tony had never seen before and God did he look hot in leather. Fuck, grandmas. Old, wrinkly, gross, grandmas. Dammit Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's that. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also I hate the formatting but I don't know how to change it without messing it up so...
> 
> p.s. The first chapter was really short and I apologize for that but from now on they'll be longer.


End file.
